Wishful Thinking
by soulful-sin
Summary: [AU, homosexual overtones, OC] Cosmo and Wanda's new godchild has a crush, which causes a bit of trouble for a certain someone.
1. Elisa

Author's Note: Well, what was supposed to be a one-shot is going to be a series, though its length remains to be determined. When I finished TOS, I had a feeling I wasn't finished with FOP and sure enough, here this is. Truthfully, I'd wanted to write something incorporating TOS ideas but not being part of the saga.

This is an AU of an AU- Sophie will appear in the next chapter, but she won't have Cosmo and Wanda as her godparents because, as you'll see, Elisa has them. She'll have the same powers here, though, and the same personality.

One last thing- this is a warning to anyone who might stumble upon this and not fully understand what's going on or whatever the case may be. This fic contains homosexual themes. You don't like it, don't read. That's the last time I'll say it without coming down on you _hard _for flaming me. And everything Elisa's father has said to her came out of my father's mouth.

Wishful Thinking

Chapter One: Elisa

"Look, I'm sure she's not as much of a terror as you describe," Wanda replied, wishing her sister would shut up for once. Another one of her experimental phases, this time godparenting, and since she received her assignment three days ago, she'd done nothing but complain. All hours of the night she'd awake to her twin asking about this or doubting that. It'd gotten to the point where Wanda was neglecting her _own _godchild thanks to her. At least, she reflected, her goddaughter was patient.

"But, _Wanda_," Blonda whined, sounding more childish than her goddaughter probably was, "this godparenting thing is obviously more your ballpark than mine. I mean, I can _have _kids-"

Wanda thought she might have burst a vein subduing her temper at her sister's callous reference to her infertility. True, the two spent half their time at odds, but the fact Blonda blew off something so crucial, something she continued to secretly view as an inadequacy and weakness, really pained her. Blonda didn't think it was important because it didn't matter to her. She'd never have kids, she'd probably never settle down long enough to try, and she inexpertly handled them. No one expected anything from her because she was the actress, Fairy World's 'best', and the 'beautiful one'. They were identical, but she always won in a contest, regardless. Normally, she could overlook all that when they were being friendly, but then there were times when she yearned to snap.

"I have to go," she replied through gritted teeth. "Try setting your kid aside and telling them that just because they can wish for something doesn't mean they should. All wishes have consequences and nothing lasts forever."

With that, ignoring her protests and claims she'd remember not a word, Wanda hung up. Massaging her temple, she pivoted in midair to see her thirteen year old goddaughter, Elisa, smiling affectionately. A soft blush covered her cheeks when their eyes met and Wanda blinked, but it vanished quickly. How long had she been standing there, she wondered. At least she'd heard her side and not her sister's cutting remarks. Thank goodness for small miracles.

"Are you okay, Wanda?" she murmured softly, blushing again. Silky strawberry blonde hair fell in waves, resplendent with braided pink dyed strands. Rose colored glasses framed her heart shaped face and crescent moons hung from her ears. Unfortunately, she stood shorter than most humans her age did and, thanks to this and her tendency to be a 'know it all', she received her fair share of teasing and bullying. This plus inattentive, often absent parents who rarely showed her affection, and she earned her godparents. Today she wore a golden blouse (like her godmother) and black pants. Her hair was swept up in a bun, too.

Taken aback by the similarity in their outfits, she temporarily forgot what bothered her. Lamentably, one glance at the phone floating beside her and it returned swiftly. What on earth possessed her sister to cruelly say such things? A flicker of pain crossed her face, a second too long because Elisa noticed it, and in an instant, the girl was at her side and hugging her tightly. Yet there was something odd about it, almost possessive. No, she was imagining it. Wasn't she?

"Don't worry. I won't let anyone hurt you," she murmured protectively. It was only later that she realized Cosmo had said the same thing when he defended her.

* * *

"It's time to wake up, sweetie," Wanda called, floating above her bed. Rubbing her eyes gingerly, wincing when Cosmo yanked open the curtains and let the sun blaze, Elisa smiled sleepily at her godmother. The smile vanished when she glanced at Cosmo, but he didn't notice, thankfully. Instead, he managed to be surprisingly chipper and alert, bouncing around the room (literally, he smacked into the lightning fixture).

Wanda winced when his head made contact and rushed to cradle him in her arms. He whimpered, burying his face into her chest and crying thanks to the bulb that exploded upon contact. Rubbing his back, she pecked him on the cheek affectionately and healed him. Despite the pain disappearing, he lingered in her embrace, pretending to be hurt still to prolong the touch. The pink haired fairy smiled serenely, but Elisa glared heatedly at him. Fortunately, by the time she glanced back, the glare had been replaced by a more sedate expression.

"Are you all right, Cosmo?" Elisa asked, but, unlike yesterday with Wanda, her tone was harder, callous. She didn't care if he was. It was a standard question and nothing more.

Cosmo sensed the insincerity and it gave him pause. Disentangling himself from Wanda, he stared at his goddaughter. She scoffed haughtily, flung aside the covers, and, snatching a pair of jeans, another yellow t-shirt, and socks, she went into the bathroom to change. Both fairies blinked, Cosmo unconsciously drawing closer to his wife. Silence descended, punctuated by the occasional noise downstairs. What on earth had just happened here?

((Wanda)), he started, using telepathy because he feared speaking aloud and being overheard, ((why did Elisa say it like that?))

((I'm sure it's because she just…)) But the rest of the sentence wouldn't flow. Try as she might, the little white lies that placated him couldn't be released via telepathy. Shaking her head sorrowfully, she hugged him tightly, praying her silence spoke volumes. It detailed nothing and, morose, the green haired fairy buried his face in her pink curls like he often did when someone or something upset him greatly.

((What if she hates me? What'd I do? I didn't mean to blind her when I opened the curtains! We've only been her godparents for a month and she hates me! What am I going to do?)) he cried, on the verge of panicking. She kissed his cheek, ran her fingers through his hair, and toyed lightly with his wings. Delightful shimmers coursed through his body thanks to the latter and he smiled weakly, rewarding her kiss with one of his own. They smiled coyly, staring into each other's eyes like a pair of lovestruck teens, until a resonating slam of the bathroom door interrupted them.

"Is this story going to need to up its rating?" Elisa snapped, fully dressed and folding her arms across her chest. Momentarily, longing flashed in her eyes, but she concealed it quickly. Casting the two a surreptitious look, she huffed and darted out the bedroom door. Turning themselves into oddly colored dogs, the pair followed her.

* * *

Elisa drummed her pencil casually, tuning out the lesson. She leaned back in her chair, glanced dazedly at the blackboard, full of math equations she already knew by heart, and sighed heavily. On paper, her other hand (she was ambidextrous) sketched her and Wanda, and then crossed it out, paranoid. Why was it whenever she was bored, she thought of _her_? In fact, she thought of her more often than anyone else, even her parents. She dreamed about being closer to her, closer than perhaps she ought to be, and shoving Cosmo out of the way.

It wasn't that she disliked her godfather, but he grew rather annoying. Plus he was always _there_, hovering by Wanda and sharing a moment with her. Take this morning, for instance- she knew they were married and everything, but there'd be an unexplained surge of displeasure at seeing them together. For a half second, she'd envisioned herself in Cosmo's place, but that made no sense. Why should she envy _him_? Shouldn't it be the other way around? Shouldn't she envy _her_? It was, as her father always said, the 'normal thing'. She wanted to be normal, didn't she?

Completely independent of mind, her hand doodled "I love you" in a caption above her drawing's head. All the color drained from her face. No, it couldn't be. Those odd feelings, the inexplicable jealousy and desire, couldn't mean that. It was impossible. Her father always said it wasn't natural for creatures to like their own gender and if all humanity did that, they'd die out. He added they were pathetic, miserable people and led horrible lives. Of course, to top it off, he snidely slipped in that they were the cause of AIDs and cringed whenever someone mentioned homosexuality.

"I'm not gay!" she sobbed, shoving her chair back and spurting out of the room. Chest heaving, she catapulted herself into the girls' bathroom, sat onto a toilet seat, and sobbed.

* * *

Heart heavy, utterly miserable, she recalled Wanda wasn't the first crush she'd had, but it was the largest. She'd been attracted to other girls before, but ignored it. A dull ache throbbed and, desperate, she scrambled her brain for any time she crushed on a boy. Yet as try as she might, she remembered vague infatuations, all passing. Boys had never interested her. Moaning, she buried her face in her arm and waited for her fairies to appear. Without fail, they anticipated her moods and showed up in the nick of time. Occasionally, she had to call them to her, but they trailed her oftentimes and knew when to jump in. Right now, she wasn't sure she wanted them.

A pink light shone, accompanied by the trademark green cover. Frowning, Wanda watched her goddaughter yank her hair dejectedly, and then slump against the wall. Tears streamed unchecked down her face, which she wiped blearily with her sleeve. Cosmo shifted to fairy form, but she jerked him back to his disguise. She understood his desire to comfort her, but intuition told her they ought to stay out of this and let her gather her bearings first. Besides, in their teenage years, fairies took a backseat to peers anyway, especially since their humans forgot they existed after their eighteenth birthday. It wouldn't do to be too attached…

"It's just a phase," she whispered, rocking back and forth. "I'm straight. I have to be. Everyone else is."

Voice breaking, she murmured, "I can't be gay."

Even though she'd sworn not to interfere, this sounded as good a cue as any. Swooping down, Wanda changed into her fairy form after ensuring no one entered (the unpopular girls' bathroom was rather empty, thankfully) and hugged her. Cosmo, clueless, smiled brightly. What was wrong with being gay? Gay was happy, wasn't it? In his simplistic view of the world, he couldn't comprehend why anyone could be crying over being 'gay'.

"Aw, sweetie, it's all right," Wanda whispered, stroking her locks tenderly. "Even if you are, we're not going to think any less of you. It's no shame to be gay. You're a person, not an anomaly, and you deserve as much happiness as anyone else."

It seems she too had heard her father's accusations.

"I don't get it," Cosmo said, floating upside down. "What's wrong with being gay?"

((Homosexual, Cos. As in, she likes other girls,)) she explained patiently, rolling her eyes.

((So do I. Does that make me homo-homosexual?)) he replied, oblivious.

((I'll explain this to you later…)) she said, shaking her head. Taking the time to elucidate it now focused her attention on him instead of the proper focal point, Elisa. Quite a few of her godchildren eventually realized their sexual preferences, sometimes to their horror, and the first reaction was always denial. How could they become that? What was wrong with them? Wanda empathized and placated them as best she could, by being supportive, caring, and understanding. Memories of them might be erased, but their lessons and concern remained. And, in the end, wasn't that all that mattered?

Ignoring her godfather, Elisa stared blankly at the floor and whispered, "I wish I wasn't."

Silence reigned, impregnable and agonizingly weighty. Neither fairy bothered to hold up their wands- they knew better. Within moments of discovering their orientation, godchildren tried to change it. They believed incorrectly magic could change them permanently, but it was against Da Rules to change genetics unless it stood to teach the child an important lesson and was quickly reversed. Since fairies themselves couldn't choose their preferences, it was mandated humans shouldn't be allowed to either. You were who you were, and your preferences shouldn't determine the type of person you were. It was just a facet, not the whole picture.

"Well?" Elisa demanded, seeing them shake their heads. "What's wrong?"

"It's against Da Rules…" Wanda answered, trailing off and anticipating the outburst. Cosmo steeled himself, hiding behind his wife and, terrified, clutching her. The last gay godchild flung a book at his head and tried to bury him under a bookcase in the library when he told them the bad news. He wasn't taking any chances.

"So I can't wish away my crush on you…" she whispered, hugging her knees to her chest. Cosmo fell out of midair in shock; he landed harshly against the floor, but was too astonished by her confession to cry out. Wanda, stunned too, released her and surveyed the immediate area like the walls had ears. Miraculously, no one entered the bathroom and saw Cosmo on the tiles.

"I beg your pardon?" Wanda murmured, hardly believing her ears. Blood rushed to Elisa's face, but, acting on impulse, she demonstrated her affection the only way that came to mind. Cradling the pink fairy in her arms, she kissed her on the lips.

There was another delayed reaction in which both fairies processed what had just happened. Cosmo, no longer lying, sprung up and held his glowing wand, shooting out warning sparks. His green eyes were narrowed to slits; how dareshe kiss _his _Wanda. Jealousy boiled and he lunged, ready to smite her or whatever spilled out of his wand. A sink exploded in his anger.

Wanda shoved Elisa gently away and motioned to fix the sink when Cosmo leapt on the teenager and snarled. Unable to stop himself, he shifted into a lion and roared in her face. Snapping his jaws precariously, he brought his rather sharp teeth to her throat. No thoughts passed through his mind; pure fury reigned supreme. It multiplied in their bond, to the point where Wanda shook, frightened. Thinking quickly, she shifted into a lioness and nipped him on the leg.

Cosmo spun, whacking his head on the paper dispenser. Using this to her advantage, she shrunk into her fairy form, bound him to a harmless guise, and pivoted in midair to contemplate her godchild, who was cowering in the corner. Regardless of the fact Cosmo could currently threaten an envelope in his form as a stamp and nothing else, she remained petrified. The door swung open and, wishing she could offer her advice or tell her he had just gone overboard and wasn't anyone to fear, Wanda, holding Cosmo in her palm, poofed out.

* * *


	2. Enter Sophie

Author's Note: Doubtlessly, you've seen a certain author 'flame' me. She actually created a new account because I blocked her old one. Feh.

At any rate, the show goes on regardless of how she feels in the matter. If you guys have followed me for a while, you know I really could care less how one person feels. I'm not going to tear down everything I've established just to suit her. I'm not teamrocket54 anymore and she's not Orinocono. I won't let her hurt me.

After a bit of a break (sorry about that, you guys, but I need to flex my reading muscle too), here is chapter two. If you guys recognize Sophie, that's because she's from TOS. Think of "Wishful Thinking" as an AU of an AU. It's an alternate universe in that Timmy does not have Cosmo and Wanda, but he still exists, and another in that Sophie does exist…as Elisa's best friend.

Fairly Oddparents is not mine nor does it belong to my 'ilk'. Sophie belongs to me.

Chapter Two: Enter Sophie

Elisa slammed her lunch tray harshly on the metal counter and smirked, enjoying its resonating notes. The lunch lady scowled, nonplussed, but slopped an unidentifiable substance on her plate nonetheless. Wrinkling her nose, she pivoted when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She tensed, ready to smack them in the face, when her guard dropped immediately. Thanks to her recent confession and its ensuing trouble, she was ready to bite anyone's head off, but not this girl. Bewildered brown eyes, impossibly knowledgeable, indeed beyond her years, held hers while she struggled to clutch both the tray and her wayward book.

"Um, hi," Sophie murmured, fingers scrambling over The Onion Girl. Hesitant because her best friend seemed rather hostile, she retreated. Unfortunately, her book skidded a few centimeters and received a splattering. Mind taken off the conundrum, she hastily wiped it down. _My precious book…_

Grabbing her by the arm, she directed her towards the metal lunch tables. To their right sat a pretty teenager with raven hair bound in pigtails that swayed slightly as she tucked her feet underneath. She glanced up when a brown haired boy, adjusting his silly pink hat, entered. Their eyes met, hers holding a question he failed to answer. Instead, he sauntered away, leaving the girl despondent and half heartedly stirring her mashed whatever it was.

"That Timmy Turner's such a jerk," Elisa muttered, settling herself and giving him the evil eye. The boy in question hardly noticed her scorn; he occupied himself by telling an amusing anecdote about a certain fairy obsessed teacher who had followed them into junior high. His friends chuckled and Elisa mimicked them derisively. For as long as either girl remembered, Elisa disliked Timmy Turner and his cronies. Sophie wasn't exactly certain why, but something about an altercation during kindergarten. It was ridiculous, but asking her to forfeit it was like asking her to confess to Cosmo and Wanda publicly.

Sophie nodded without actually agreeing, absently wiping stray particles from the cover. Her fingers lovingly traced the outlines, but she knew better than to open it. Besides, the line connecting her and her absent fairy godmother had changed to an unusual color. She blinked, verifying it, but it remained unchanged. Pink, indicating romantic entanglements, but black tinged with grey, confusion and the death of an established relationship, on Wanda's unseen end.

This special power of hers was what let her discuss Cosmo and Wanda openly with Elisa. As it turned out, Sophie had fairy ancestors and though the blood line had thinned considerably, she possessed the ability to glimpse spiritual and physical connections between others. When she discovered Elisa's bizarre link to a pink milk carton and its green straw, the truth became unavoidable. Jorgen, while disliking the exception immensely, was forced to permit it and actually gave Sophie books about how to exercise her powers. Since Sophie's birth, she'd read the signs, however, and the books were quite useless, but she had a feeling his wife, the Tooth Fairy, had put him up to it anyway. Something about screwing up other worlds…

" 'Lise?" Sophie murmured, uncertain whether she ought to feign enthusiasm in today's luncheon 'feast' or simply cast it aside like she normally did. Its putrescent odor robbed her of any hunger pangs. In fact, at the moment, she could safely say she no longer recalled what hunger felt like. Nausea gripped her.

"I mean, every day it's the same damn thing. It's obvious she wants him, but he's pathetically pining after that stupid Trixie Tang. That boy needs a good slap in the back of head with a two by four," she muttered darkly, waving her fork threateningly in his direction. Chester, A.J., and Timmy selected a table diametrically opposed to Tootie's and pretended it was empty. It drove Elisa insane; couldn't the boy see what was right in front of him?

"Uh, huh," Sophie replied, aware that was a superficial concern on the part of her best friend. If she was going to rant and rave about Timmy, then she could get back to her book. She retrieved her gargoyle bookmark, gently laid it aside, and raised it to her eyes. The line connecting Elisa and her godmother suddenly twanged, throbbing and indicating terse thoughts. Okay, that was it. Jilly, Raylene, and her namesake could wait. Obviously, Timmy Turner and his cronies were a cover for something.

"So, what happened with you and Wanda?" Sophie said in a would be casual voice, scanning the perimeter to ensure they spoke clandestinely. Of course, it hardly mattered if anyone heard "Wanda", but the subject itself broached secrecy. Elisa jumped, glancing around guiltily. No pink posters appeared nor green ornaments. Meanwhile, the hand grasping her plastic fork shook, its knuckles turning white. The strawberry blonde haired girl placed her other hand atop, but it helped not. She mentally cursed.

"You know, Sophe, I don't feel like lunch right now. Maybe I'll go to the library-" she began and Sophie snorted, firmly convinced there was something wrong. Elisa seldom went to the library- not because she disliked reading terribly, but because she hated the librarians and they loathed her. It was an unwritten code of conduct that within seconds of entering, she'd be scolded and Elisa would shoot off her mouth in retaliation. Words would be exchanged and, in the end, Sophie wound up clutching her newest prizes and hightailing it out of there, Elisa in tow. She might possess a limited amount of magic, but the ability to universally irritate librarians had to be a sort of magic on its own. At least, that was the polite way to state it.

"How long have you had a crush on her?" Sophie intoned, leaning back in her chair. She fought a smirk at her priceless expression. Bemused- how could she know? Anger- how dare she bring it up casually! Despair- what was she going to do now? The last descended like a vulture on her shoulder and she sighed, propping her head on her palms. Raucous laughter, like the braying of jackasses, rent the air and in unison, both girls turned in that direction. Elisa cast them a surreptitious look, but Sophie's was weary, like an older woman regarding unruly children and far too busy and tired to apprehend them.

"That's ridiculous! C'mon, Sophe, you know I like boys," she tried desperately and mousy cinnamon hair twirling, the other girl shook her head. She gave her a penetrating look, strikingly similar to Wanda's, and Elisa shirked. The bond off shooting Wanda's met a cool blue link and temporarily distracted, she gnawed her lip contemplatively. She'd never observed this one before, but annoyance flashed across. Oh, well. She'd ask her later. This took precedence.

"How did she react when you told her?" she continued, pretending Elisa had never objected. Brushing her hair in front of her eyes to obscure her face, she nonetheless flinched.

"Cosmo…attacked me," Elisa muttered dully, sweeping her lunch, tray and all, into a nearby trash can. She buried her hands in her hair, swallowed hard, and finally met her eyes briefly before laying her head on the table.

The obvious question coming to Sophie's mind was 'for telling her?', but intuitively, she understood there was more held back. Shutting her eyes, she searched for the direct question, the one leading to the unwilling response but one she sought. While she might distinguish emotional ties, mental processes were a different matter. Feelings came from the heart, thoughts from the head. Her magic simply didn't stretch far enough to gaze into Elisa deep enough to unravel what incited his reaction. Moments ticked by in silence for the otherwise unoccupied table; elsewhere, Trixie Tang pronounced her beauty for the umpteenth time and Timmy drooled until A.J. shut his mouth. Tootie sighed, threw out the rest of her lunch, and walked away before she saw anything else upsetting.

"You invoked his jealousy…" Sophie murmured, piecing it together. Experience taught her the only thing to accomplish that particular feat was…

"You came _onto _her?" she continued in disbelief and the girl inclined her head in agreement.

"But she's your-" Sophie fumbled, stunned. "How could you-?"

"I know what she is!" Elisa hissed, raising her head and staring determinedly at the ceiling. It offered her no answers; a few stray pencils stood straight, the remnants of someone's boredom mixed with bravado, no doubt. What resembled coffee pockmarked the tiles as well, in addition to spit wads. A long, brown haired man wearing a suit scoffed, cerulean eyes cold when he glanced at Timmy Turner and company. He opened his mouth to speak, thought better of it, and marched off.

"I don't know how it happened…" she moaned. "C'mon, Sophe, you're the genius. Tell me how to fix it."

For once, Sophie had no solution.

* * *

**(Meanwhile…)**

The phone rang shrilly, slicing into her already splayed nerves. Wanda massaged her temples, keen to let it continue another minute. Cosmo, green eyes widened frightfully after her recent 'lecture' about how to behave in front of their godchild and proper procedures, observed it and the pink haired fairy fitfully. He motioned towards the receiver, brushed his fingertips across it, and then leapt back like it scalded him. At the moment, Wanda personally couldn't care less if her husband ruined her sister's life by giving her the wrong advice. She needed a quiet place to think about the day's occurrences, not an insistent telephone and a clueless spouse. A few hours remained before school ended and she still hadn't the faintest clue how to face her.

The phone silenced and she breathed a sigh of relief. Good, her twin finally figured out how to address her own problems. That left her free to ponder the dilemma of Elisa and her newfound crush. Underappreciated by her godchildren, yes, most of the time, but placed on a pedestal, rarely if ever. Cosmo was more 'kid friendly', less wanton to reinforce rules and boundaries, less prone to lectures and 'nagging', and generally, more popular. Of course, her godchildren loved her because she cared for and comforted them more than their maternal parents, but when it came to fun and adventure, Cosmo was it. With all their attention focused on him, she wound up on a back burner. What to do now when the situation was essentially reversed and the spotlight lit her up like a Christmas tree bedecked?

"Wanda…" Cosmo whined, flinging himself at her. "Are you mad at me? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose control…it just sort of _happened_."

Stiffening, in no mood to contend with whether or not he could manage his jealousy, she gently pushed him away. The winds howled outside, warning her private reflection meant freezing. Yet she desperately needed time to decide the best course of action and knew thinking this aloud with Cosmo would be a mistake. He might be fine now, but when Elisa returned, he'd start getting catty. Raking a hand through her pink, curly bun, she sighed heavily. How long could she leave Cosmo alone without him destroying everything in sight? At least no godchild lingered nearby, expecting wishes.

"I…I know, sweetie," she replied, clenching her teeth at an all too familiar yellow poof. Whirling around, fingers clutching the wand tightly enough to splinter the wood, she came face to face with her twin. Blonda waved a handkerchief nonchalantly, greeting her 'audience', which right now happened to be her irate sister and her temporarily distracted husband. No matter where she went, she prostrated like she owned the place. Other than her father or Cosmo's mother, she was the last creature she wanted to see. She knew if she told her about her problems, she'd selfishly direct her back to her own. And right now, Wanda would rather cram that handkerchief down her throat than listen to her bemoan her fate.

"You didn't answer," Blonda cried, twirling her handkerchief. The expression on her face said clearly "my life is more important than yours, so why shouldn't you drop everything when I call?". A crack rent the air and Wanda glanced to see she'd partially broken her wand. Cosmo gulped, instinctively retreating.

"Did the thought ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe, I'm having a problem of my own and can't possibly rush to your aid every single time you call?" Wanda retorted, barely capping her rage. Splinters wedged themselves in her hand and blood trickled from the cut. She'd like nothing more than to fling it in her face and snap, "you have magic, don't you? Fix it yourself!"

"Your goddaughter's not here," Blonda pointed out, and, in her mind, displayed all the intellect of a five year old. One of the windows cracked and, whimpering, Cosmo took cover under the sheets. A trembling little ball tentatively craned his head out periodically, but otherwise wrapped blankets protectively about him. Wanda ignored him.

"She will be soon," she snapped and suddenly recalled their last conversation clearly. It renewed her fury and warning sparks shot from her wand. One struck the curtain; it burned merrily and, beneath his covers, he moaned. How _dare _she bring up her inability to have children like it was an inadequacy, when she knew damn well it wasn't something she could fix or help. Just another part in their rivalry that she was capable of conceiving when she wasn't. The cracked window shattered.

"Are…are you angry with me?" Blonda said, only her confidence dropped. Whenever her sister got furious, things burned or burst. And, by the look of things, she'd definitely reached that stage of the game. That was part of the reason her father had considered her to work in his line of business. When it came to temper, the only creature in the same ballpark was their father.

"What would give you _that _impression, sister dear?" Wanda snarled. "After all, aren't you the model of diplomacy and consideration? I know you'd never do anything so callous as to mention my infertility like a lost contest to emphasize your own pathetic problems."

Beneath the covers, Cosmo gasped and lowered them enough to glare at Blonda. Wanda's inability to conceive was not something typically discussed and if she had indeed thrown it around, it angered him. Whatever bothered Wanda, particularly of that nature, bugged him too. Unfortunately, his fury held no weight in front of Wanda's. Wanda's hair had metamorphosed into lovely shades of orange, red, and bits of yellow- fire. Blonda temporarily retreated.

"If you didn't want to be a godmother, fine, so be it. Do not burden me with your trifles when I have a situation on my hands," she hissed, prodding her in the chest with her wand.

"Now, if you don't mind, I have to go off somewhere and figure out how I'm going to fix this."

Waving her wand, she poofed off, leaving Blonda and Cosmo alone.

* * *


	3. Enter Trixie Tang

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay. I had no idea it'd been that long since I updated. I'm not as on top of these things as I used to be.

More TOS references in here and 'points' to whomever gets them all. At this point, I'm going to have to say if you're just reading Wishful Thinking and you haven't read TOS, then you're missing half the jokes and not fully enjoying the story.

Fairly Oddparents isn't mine, but Sophie and Elisa are. Oh, and for the record, Sophie is straight. Completely and utterly.

Chapter Three: Enter Trixie Tang

Sophie tossed her bag onto a nearby kitchen chair, shut her eyes, and shivered, sensing a new presence. It connected to the pink one outside, but its color fluctuated, leaning heavily towards red. She honed in on it, but the only traits she discerned were its relation to Wanda and that it in all likelihood was a fellow fairy. Beyond that, she had no clue. She opened her eyes and glanced at Elisa, hovering by the doorway and scowling. Perhaps her friend knew.

"They're not here. They promised at least one of them would be home this afternoon and we'd talk. They _lied_," Elisa growled, flinging her backpack into a nearby coat rack and toppling it. Her eyes flashed dangerously and Sophie unconsciously retreated, backing into a corner. While she understood her rage, she also understood her parents' propensity to make promises they couldn't keep. They'd promised to appear at her choral concerts and never showed- in fact, they'd yet to show for any of them. Menstrual periods were more reliable.

"Maybe they're just late," Sophie offered half heartedly. "Um, Lise, who's the fairy upstairs?"

Taken aback, Elisa contemplated righting the faux brass rack, scoffed, and kicked it into the wall instead. No signs her parents had been here at all, either. If she strained her memory, she thought she recalled an ill fated dinner five days ago, but that was the last time she'd seen them. Of course, they called her (when they remembered), but their jobs (and social life) kept them too busy to attend to what they considered their 'accident'. One kid had overheard her conversation with Sophie on that topic, said at least they didn't call her a 'mistake', and she'd punched them in the face.

A strange fairy in the house, though? Occasionally, Mama Cosma visited, but Sophie had met her. Big Daddy, too, but that meeting had involved many veiled threats and much shaking of fists. Sophie didn't like either for their overprotective nature and incomprehension of their children's well-being, but she thought a part of Elisa admired them. Here were clear examples of parents caring enough about their children to go above and beyond whereas her parents didn't care enough to make the periodic perusal to ensure Elisa hadn't burned down the house.

"Probably one of Big Daddy's thugs," Elisa said with a shrug, stepping towards the green carpeted staircase. Sophie followed hesitantly, glancing out the window to see a pink bird perched on a nearby tree. She nodded, if birds could nod, and flew higher, out of sight. Well, whoever this random visitor happened to be, her relationship with Wanda couldn't be good. Either that or Wanda was avoiding her godchild. Sophie frowned, mulling it over while she climbed the stairs. Elisa muttered darkly about her parents' absence.

They paused outside her door, where it sounded like Cosmo was giving whoever it was a piece of his mind. Elisa started to remark that he shouldn't dole it out since he had so little to spare, but Sophie hushed her. His reactions to the unknown creature, his mannerisms towards her would help her confront them. Elisa waited impatiently, tapping her foot. The mousy haired girl rolled her eyes, ignoring her.

"I…I don't think you ought to call Wanda every time you have a problem!" Cosmo said, clearly uncertain yet standing up for her regardless. Sophie prodded the door open ajar and caught her first glimpse of a bored, blonde haired fairy resembling her best friend's godmother. She filed her nails, unimpressed. Elisa froze, scrutinizing her. She too had noticed the resemblance.

"She has her own problems, you know! You think she's your personal advice hotline, but she has a goddaughter too and she can't spend all her time godparenting _yours_," he snapped, gaining momentum. Sophie smiled, proud. Elisa's face acquired a hue associated with sour milk and scanned the room for Wanda. She clutched her arm desperately, trying to tug her away, but Sophie's interest laid in the discourse now, not her.

"Like _what_?" she replied, clearly baiting him. Unfortunately, he bought it hook, line, and sinker. Elisa's fingers dug into Sophie's arm deeply, leaving marks.

"Like having a crush on her!" he retorted and she burst out laughing. Loud, raucous guffaws that quaked her in midair and she pounded on the air. Obviously, this was not the response he anticipated and frowned, at a loss. She continued unabated for five minutes, actually wiping tears from her eyes. Cosmo stared but Elisa quivered, ready to project her anger on an actual object rather than her missing parents. She tensed like a tiger about to pounce.

"She has a crush on _her_? What is she, blind? _I'm _the pretty one, _I'm _the popular one, _I'm _the actress; _she's _the one who wasted her life by marrying and godparenting. What is wrong with that girl?" she said and like a gunshot, Elisa hurled the door open. Both fairies jumped and if looks could kill, she'd be long gone.

"Hi, I'm Elisa, otherwise known as Wanda's goddaughter. You know, the blind one with something wrong with her? And you are…clearly a bitch."

Blonda eyed her warily, recognizing a bad temper when she saw one. Dealing with Cosmo alone was one thing, but toss in a foul mouthed godkid and some random friend and she recognized an exit when it smacked her in the face. Holding up her wand, she poofed out immediately, sending golden fairy dust in Elisa's face. She coughed, mentally cursing. Sophie, meanwhile, hadn't satisfied her natural curiosity; she patted Elisa on the back absently and glanced at Cosmo.

"Who _was _that girl?" Sophie inquired breathless, surprised by the vehemence in Cosmo's tone and her apparent disregard for Wanda's feelings. Elisa, dashing into the bathroom for a cup of water, muttered one curse after another. Cosmo watched her depart wordlessly.

"Wanda's twin, Blonda," he replied, scoffing. A muted, subdued pink poof momentarily diverted her attention and Wanda, in cat form, walked out from behind a dresser. She glanced around to make sure it was safe, but remained incognito. However, she rubbed up against Sophie affectionately and let her pet her. Lamentably, she knew Sophie's presence heralded Elisa's and she tensed, hopping onto the bed. Though she could very well have said 'hello' to both and have been understood (having fairy ancestors had benefits), she said nothing. Cosmo transformed into a cat as well and licked her face.

Elisa reappeared and her eyes locked onto Wanda's. The pink cat inclined her head, expression unreadable. She licked Cosmo's ears and rubbed against him, intertwining their tails. Relieved he was forgiven, he purred contentedly and nuzzled her. Sophie grinned, finding it adorable. Elisa punched the door and all three jumped.

"Hello? I'm still here!"

"Hello, sweetie," Wanda said monotonously. Stretching, she glanced apologetically at Cosmo and walked towards Elisa, but thought better of it. Sophie sensed the emotional distance and watched its effect. It hit Elisa like a slap in the face and she unconsciously put up a 'wall' to limit the pain. Alternatively, she refocused her antagonism on her godmother. How _dare _she be angry with her. How _dare _she cozy up to Cosmo like nothing had happened.

"You're just like _them_," Elisa snapped. "You care more about each other than you do about your daughter!"

Whirling around, she yanked Sophie outside, but not before adding, "I wish you two wouldn't follow me!"

* * *

"I don't think that was fair, Lise," Sophie protested, traveling along the familiar path to Dimmsdale Junior High. She knew that look all too well- someone was about to get themselves creamed and not in a good way. Swallowing hard, she trotted ahead and flung her arms out. Perhaps if she successfully coerced her, she'd leave Timmy and company alone. Unfortunately, she'd no idea where she'd go from there, but she'd play it by ear. Elisa wasn't a bully as much as she hadn't a creative outlet for her resentment and anger.

"Cosmo and Wanda care about you," she supplemented and Elisa snorted, flinging herself into the shade of a nearby tree. A forest eclipsed the left side of the school and during recess, when Sophie found herself alone for one reason or another, she often read here to escape both the school and its students. There was no place in her heart for Dimmsdale Junior High, but the trees were a different story.

Timmy Turner threw a Frisbee and it arched, narrowly missing Tootie's head. A.J. rushed over to apologize but Tootie retrieved it and promptly threw it back, less than inch from smacking him in the forehead. She might be madly in love with her buck toothed crush, but she also wasn't going to sit idly by and let him trample her. Elisa smiled, silently rooting for her, and in that instant, the anger drained away completely. During the long walk, it'd started to ebb, replaced by confusion. Weren't teen mood swings a kick?

"You know, with ebony locks, a red outfit, and a 'cool' demeanor, he'd definitely be crush material," Sophie murmured and gasped in surprise when Elisa yanked her head into her lap. Waggling her finger, she whacked her lightly on the forehead admonishingly.

"Don't you dare pull a Trixie Tang on me, girl. I've got enough problems without having to worry about that prissy princess."

Sophie stifled a snicker. While she held no love for many of the students here, she didn't hate them, either. She was relatively apathetic, unless their lines proved especially interesting or indicated suicidal or homicidal tendencies. However, Trixie Tang she disliked immensely. Elisa's loathing figured in minutely, but Trixie had taken one of Sophie's library books, chucked it into a trash can, and declared that she'd be a spinster for life. Since this was before she'd met Cosmo and Wanda, she'd spent a half hour pouring through the wretched contents of the can to retrieve her precious book. Elisa discovered her in the cafeteria later, reeking to the high heavens and face absolutely scarlet in rage.

As if on cue, Trixie Tang, followed by her satellite Veronica, Tad, and Chad walked by, sniffing distastefully. Trixie always held her nose whenever she passed Sophie; she claimed trash still clung to her. Sophie would glare, but otherwise, say nothing in retaliation. Elisa, determined not to have one more straw on her back, pretended they weren't there. A moment of glaring and they sniffed off.

"There's a brown cat with a crown floating above his head hanging around Tootie," Sophie remarked suddenly, sitting up and gazing across the field to the bleachers where Tootie had taken refuge. Elisa turned her head to regard it as well, but other children with fairies rarely interested her like they did Sophie. She liked unearthing the personality matches or mismatches and how strong child related to godparent. Right now the brown link between Tootie and the cat was thin, indicating they'd not time to build a proper relationship. That explained why she hadn't seen any brown objects with faces around her until recently.

"So there is," Elisa acknowledged. "Sophe, do you think Wanda hates me?"

"Maybe she doesn't know what to think right now."

"I see," she replied, flopping onto her stomach and chewing on a blade of grass. She picked up a broken branch and twirled it in her fingers. The brown cat stared at Sophie and Timmy in turn, but jumped when their vice principal exited his office. Tootie coughed in the brown fairy dust produced.

"I think you should talk to her," Sophie added, scowling at Elisa rolling onto her back and contemplating the clouds. She wasn't even listening.

"Lise?"

"Why?" Elisa murmured. Sophie blinked, but she left her statement vague. Rising to her feet, she offered her a hand up and walked home. No matter how much Sophie needled her, Elisa kept her thoughts to herself.

* * *

_Why am I like this? Is it my fault? Did I choose to be this way? I don't remember doing that…but people call it a choice…_

_I wish I weren't…_


	4. If Only

Disclaimer: If only I owned FOP…then I might realize when I forgot to update my stories. (In other words, I'd be more punctual.) It doesn't help that I'm currently obsessed with my Jimmy Neutron story, either.

So, in short, sorry and enjoy!

Chapter Four: If Only

Wanda's stern expression met Elisa's the instant she walked in the door. However, if she thought she'd have a few moments alone with her, she was sadly mistaken. Cursing mildly and slamming the blue car door forcefully, her parents arrived in two separate cars. They never spoke a pleasant word to each other normally and this afternoon was no exception. No sooner had the two laid eyes on each other than an argument rent the air and Sophie swallowed hard, uneasy. Neighbors shut their windows, closed their doors, and pretended; once again, Elisa's family lived on some other block, some place far, far away. Wanda the now cat mewled, but other than nearly kicking her asunder, Elisa's father didn't notice.

"_You _were supposed to be here, watching her," Elisa's mother, Joanne, snapped and prodded him angrily in the chest. He waved her off, ranting and raving about important clients and if anyone really cared that they'd left their child home alone for the 'five billionth time'. Their voices soon became indistinguishable, a rush of sound and selfishness that caused Sophie to clutch her head and Wanda to rub against Elisa in the hopes of taking her mind off them.

"Maybe if you thought more about your daughter and less about your career, we wouldn't be in this mess!" her father retorted and Wanda, nestled in Elisa's arms, had a sudden premonition she doubted her goddaughter would like too much. Unfortunately, attempts to coerce her into the house before the damage hit home proved uselessly. Like a moth drawn to the flame, Elisa listened to her parents quarrel, all the while waiting for the second shoe to drop. Sooner or later her name would escape one of their lips and the results wouldn't be pretty. She ignored Wanda's claws digging into her arm and waited with bated breath.

Sensing weakness, her father continued his verbal assault. Poking her in the chest, he snarled, "And maybe if you hadn't forgotten your birth control pills, we wouldn't be here in the first place!"

A cat screeched, followed by fleeting footsteps and brown hair flying back and forth. Furious and miserable simultaneously, Elisa darted inside after dropping Wanda and Sophie, shaking her head at her parents, followed suit.

* * *

"I hate them," Elisa muttered through gritted teeth and tossed a dart not at her board, but at a picture of the three on her wall. It bounced harmlessly off and tumbled into the carpet. Sophie leaned against the doorframe and glanced at Wanda and Cosmo, both of whom had temporarily forgotten their goddaughter's sexual identity crisis in the wake of this one. It awakened a momentary lapse in judgment and jealousy- she wished _she _had fairy godparents. They couldn't make your life any worse, could they?

Then again, Elisa had fallen for one of hers, so maybe that wasn't as foolproof a theory as she thought. Currently the teenager ripped into pillows like marshmallows; her face completely red but tears streamed down her face. Meanwhile, in the driveway, her parents bickered and, like a slap in the face, the word 'abortion' reached their ears. Elisa sprang up and shut the window hard enough to shatter the glass. Cosmo gulped, but Wanda sedately repaired the damage. If only mending objects were as easy as mending hearts.

"I hate them!" she repeated, heart pounding in her ears and pulse racing. She grabbed an intact pillow, clutched it to her chest, and growled. Sophie hesitantly approached, but Wanda, in cat form, mewed an objection. Until Elisa calmed down further, it wasn't safe. Cosmo had taken refuge under a desk and Wanda rolled her eyes, but leapt off the bed to give her husband a consolatory lick. Elisa stopped growling to fix them a very strange look, a mixture of jealousy and spite.

_The perfect marriage_, she thought bitterly. _He might be scared, but she'll comfort him. After they have an argument, they forgive each other and make up. They've lived together for thousands of years without divorcing or separating. Their love is so strong; it conquers everything else, even the things fate flings in its way. It's withstood rivals, insane godchildren, and wars. _

_And look at **my **parents. They've been married thirteen years but whenever they see each other, they erupt. They can't stay in the same room without exploding. They care more about themselves than anyone else and if Cosmo and Wanda's marriage if anything to go by to define 'love', they were never in it. You can't tell now if they were._

_But what makes them so different? Cosmo and Wanda are the size of children, but somehow, they're more mature about their relationship than my parents. It just…makes no sense._

Silence reigned and cautiously, Sophie poked her head out to see if the coast was clear. From her vantage point on the stairs, all she viewed was anything immediately beyond it, but the stillness combined with their lines fading with distance assured her they'd disappeared. She gestured to Elisa who, after casting aside the pillow, stepped out charily. Cosmo and Wanda, still as cats, stood by her feet. Other than the two fairies and teenagers, the house was empty. They'd had their spat, accused each other of horrible things and upset their daughter, and then left.

Elisa trod the steps to the end of the banister and her hand knocked a taped note off. It fluttered to the floor helplessly, like a dead butterfly. She knelt to retrieve it, read its contents quickly, scoffed, and neatly tossed it into a nearby trashcan. Sophie glanced at her questioningly, but she shrugged. Her eyes were dark and unreadable.

"How about diner al fresco?"

* * *

"They don't all have fairy tale endings," Wanda murmured quietly, perched in the darkness as a raven. Unlike her normal guises, only her eyes belied her true nature. Elisa and Sophie dined 'al fresco', which for them meant munching on cheeseburgers outside the local burger joint. Sophie had invited them to eat with them disguised as normal human teenagers, but they'd respectfully declined. Other than Cosmo, Wanda wasn't much in the mood for company, particularly not when her conscience and past plagued her.

Cosmo glanced not at her but past her and she understood him to be reflecting on their shared history. Godchildren, driven mad by societal norms, parental expectations, and unwanted desires, were wont to commit heinous acts. They hurt themselves and others by denying their true natures and oftentimes, brought everyone down to their level of misery. They became the unwilling husbands and wives, unable to fulfill their yearnings and wreaking havoc everywhere. Children of suppressed homosexuals grew up as hateful as their parents, but unlike them, their hatred was not self loathing. She didn't know which was worse.

Elisa already came from an unhappy home; her inattentive parents already disliked her and the situation they'd been thrust in. While Wanda didn't know them well enough to say whether or not they would embrace or castigate their daughter when they discovered her preferences, their judgment impacted Elisa. People, particularly humans who created unwanted children, failed to realize the impact their words, their actions, and lack thereof had on a child. Children were innocent, expectant, and sensitive. The occasional careless speech tossed their way caused more damage than the unconcerned adult realized. Words left marks, indelible, but present nonetheless. What kind of woman would Elisa become thanks to her parents' upbringing? Could she ever trust anyone or would she forever search for their 'hidden agendas'?

Wanda remembered their meeting day. Most children greeted their fairy godparents with skepticism and then giddiness. Elisa's first question was if they were tricksters and how much she'd lose if she wished for something. What was their angle? Would she forfeit her soul if she said those magic words?

The next few weeks she'd insisted it was a cruel hoax and they'd leave her. Every time they poofed out, she thought them gone forever. While most children trusted their godparents within that span, it'd taken her three times as long and even now, she hadn't revealed everything to them. That was the trouble with getting children as adolescents- some had already started locking away their hearts and concealing themselves. Elisa was jaded and branded, equally. Once again, she wondered if she could ever break free.

Cosmo, also a black raven, but with green eyes, nipped her on the wing. Whenever Wanda launched into heavy thought mode, he usually occupied himself watching a bug. If she shared, that was fine, but if she didn't, he understood. They'd been together long enough to understand intrinsically when the other needed space and usually what weighed on their mind. Of course, despite the centuries together, Cosmo still habitually feared he troubled her, but she usually put his fears to rest. Tonight, however, she'd launched into meditation without alerting or warning him. He felt left out and she didn't blame him.

"Have you ever wondered sometimes if we're enough? If we can combat everything their parents have done to them and let them live a happier childhood, regardless of whether they remember it? Do we have any impact at all?"

Cosmo blinked and she believed momentarily she'd asked him a question unanswerable by the likes of him. He preened himself, but his expressive eyes held hers. Beneath them, Elisa snickered and Sophie laughed, but her face turned scarlet. Such a shy human, almost the complete opposite of her best friend. What attracted them to each other in the first place?

"I don't think you need to remember something for it to have an impact. You feel things with your gut and Fairy World can't erase _that_. They push things into the back of your head, but they're still there. If we help a kid, they might not remember us, but they remember how we shaped them. We're like ghosts to them…"

"Phantoms of memory," Wanda echoed. "Sometimes I wish they recalled us rather than their biological parents."

_Or that **we **could be biological parents_, she thought but held back. He sensed her thought process, though, and did his best to comfort her, though their current form didn't allow too much maneuverability.

"It's not fair," she whispered, barely audible. "There are humans who don't deserve children and have them anyway. There are creatures who are capable of having children but don't because they dislike them. And then there are creatures that _can't _have them and watch the unwanted ones suffer through life because their parents forgot in a moment of pleasure.

"And then those miserable children have miserable children of their own and the cycle continues…"

Unheard by their companions, Elisa and Wanda whispered, "I wish things were different…"

* * *

"Have you ever wished you were never born?" Elisa asked and Sophie blinked, nearly choking on her cherry Coke. They'd been discussing Trixie Tang and her antics when she'd randomly burst out with that. She eyed her, but the amiability had gone out of both her tone and face. She was serious.

"Have you?" Sophie responded before she properly considered it. She scowled, disliking her impetuous mouth and its tendency to run ahead of her brain. Yes, she was bright, but she still said stupid things.

Elisa nodded grimly. "Haven't you ever wondered how people would be if I wasn't born?"

Sophie blinked, unsettled by the question and its new path. She attempted to steer her towards a safer area, but stubbornly Elisa returned it. There were no suicidal markings on her life line, but she could be missing something. She didn't read everything perfectly and if she missed it now, she might not get a chance to fix her mistake. Swallowing hard, she glanced around for pink and green objects, but because Cosmo and Wanda were concealed in the trees, she saw nothing. Her heart beat erratically.

"I'm not, Sophe. Don't worry about it. It makes you think, doesn't it?" she inquired, leaning back in her chair and rocking it. Sophie stared, certain she'd topple, but she managed herself well.

Sophie smiled uneasily, stomach tossing nonetheless. Elisa smirked, rising to her feet and gesturing grandly. She picked the rest of her bun apart and tossed the remainder to the birds.

"The hamburger must have gone to my head. C'mon, let's go."

But hours after that feeble excuse, Sophie laid awake in bed and wondered what her friend had really meant.

* * *

_The ghosts envy the living for throwing away their lives. Barren parents envy selfish ones who mistreat their offspring. Is anyone happy with their lot in life? The words "I wish" don't solve anything at all, do they?_

* * *


	5. Un rendezvous, peut etre?

Author's Note: Trixie/Veronica. One sided at the moment.

This was originally supposed to be a rather belated birthday present to Blue, but you know what? No. I'm not dedicating it to him. Whatever.

Enjoy, won't you? The three people still reading. If that many. And, fyi, Veronica will _not _be getting together with Elisa romantically. I refuse to pair OCs with show characters.

FOP isn't mine, but the telepathy is. (( )) is telepathy, just in case y'all forgot.

Chapter Five: Un rendez-vous, peut etre?

Elisa awoke, rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and surveyed her room. No pink and green cats or any other variation greeted her. Not a sound she heard below, either, communicating for the first time in a long while, she woke to an empty house. The idea sunk her heart and, stifling a yawn, she quickly culminated a list of possible locations of Cosmo and Wanda. Of course, she could simply call them to her, but considering yesterday's events, she decided against it. If they opted to avoid her, that was their choice.

_Just like my parents_, she thought bitterly, stretching and tossing aside the covers. Beside her bed, her pink alarm clock (which bore no face) displayed 10:32 a.m. Ah, the luxuries of sleeping late on a Saturday. Last week, it meant spending more time with Wanda while Cosmo watched cartoons. Then, she'd basked in the tingles she received when her hand brushed hers in the garden. Regardless of her parents' garden weeds she disentangled and the hassle involved, she couldn't stop grinning. Would Wanda and Cosmo ever permit her that luxury again? She doubted it.

Lazily she tossed on a pink bathrobe (again, no face) and stuffed her feet into pink rabbit slippers. Since discovering her crush on Wanda, she'd promptly wished up no less than two dozen pink objects. Cosmo complained she'd not be able to find her between all the other pink things, but Elisa retorted that if he accompanied her, she'd be hard to miss. Wanda commented that godchildren had asked for far worse things.

The buzz of unspoken magic raised her arm hair and she recognized it, though not the source. Sophie informed her Cosmo and Wanda communicated wordlessly, not like bees in dance, but supernaturally. She'd prattled on and on about soul bonds and their ilk until Elisa not so politely told her to shut up. That girl spent half her life engrossed in a book, she swore. It wasn't healthy.

The phone rang; she absent mindedly retrieved the receiver and answered. Her parents, calling to apologize for yesterday. Yesterday, she might have cared. Today, she had worse troubles.

* * *

((I think she's awake,)) Wanda sent, prodding an omelet in the skillet. Occasionally she tried her hand at human cooking, sans magic, and she'd proven considerably better at it than Cosmo. To fairies, there really was no purpose in cooking if you could procure the same thing by waving a wand, but she enjoyed the challenge. Just because one _could _conjure something didn't mean one should; an object acquired through effort was appreciated more than one easily obtained.

Cosmo, sticking his tongue out at the neighbor's cat, shut the shades. Indeed, they heard movement above and normally it'd trigger an instant teleportation, but they ignored her stirring. He personally had ambivalence towards their goddaughter momentarily. At least here, they could prepare for her arrival.

The phone rang, but since it wasn't Wanda's fairy phone ("reach out and poke someone!"), they overlooked that too. A cat mewled plaintively and she rolled her eyes. Cosmo and the neighbor's feline had a bizarre history. It possessed more intelligence than any other pets and discovered them shortly, identifying they were not cats at all. How it had managed this feat, she'd no idea, but since then, it stalked Elisa's house whenever it sensed them lurking. Cosmo liked to tease it, too, speaking in English in his cat form.

((Blonda's not going to come back, is she?)) Cosmo asked abruptly and she blinked, midway through flipping the omelet.

((I hope not,)) she replied, unable to keep the suppressed fury out of her message. While aloud she might have said, "I'll deal with her when she arrives", in telepathy, she was forced to admit the truth. She wanted no part of her sister currently and if she indeed reappeared, she'd probably end up exploding again. The fact she'd yet to apologize for her actions rubbed her sorely.

((Maybe we could trade her Elisa-)) he answered, half-serious and she gave him a very dirty look.

((Godchildren aren't card games. You can't swap them when their "value" diminishes. You should know better,)) she chastised and he hung his head. Eying her concoction distrustfully, she floated to his side and hugged him. Perking up considerably, he hugged her back and leaned in to peck her on the lips. She smiled, hoping Elisa would remain on the phone a little longer.

((What if Jorgen removes us because of her crush on you?)) Cosmo inquired and, surprised, she considered the question. Although his intellect seemed sub par to others, she knew he could keenly grasp things and, out of the blue, become rather thoughtful. It was one of what she deemed a "hidden treasure", a side he showed only her.

((It's possible,)) she responded reluctantly, sighing. ((It might pose too much of a threat. And Jorgen _has _been watching us rather closely since Crocker…))

Denzel Crocker, an example of godparenting gone extremely wrong. Despite his precautionary measures, someone had caught onto the omnipresence of pink and green and stealthily exploited him until he confessed falsely, but by then it'd been too late. A heinous butterfly net captured Cosmo and Wanda and he'd brandished them at him. Thankfully, no one recalled the incident, but Crocker was fixated on losing his fairies and into adulthood, attempted to locate his missing godparents. He longed to punish the boy responsible, but neither remembered the details of what occurred. It was a case of "I hate you, but I don't quite know why".

((It would do more harm than good if he did, too,)) she mused, drifting to shut off the flame and examine her meal. A door slammed upstairs and Cosmo jumped, transforming into a cat. She would follow suit, but she saw no point. If no one other than Elisa was home, why disguise herself? Besides, how could she serve breakfast as a cat? Would she stack plates with her tail?

((She'd remember she had a crush on someone, but not who. If Crocker is anything to go by, she'd fixate on it and spend her life searching. However, Jorgen rarely thinks these things through, unaware of the impact even the traces of memories can leave on a child…))

Elisa entered then, and, so engrossed in her reflections was Wanda she'd not noticed her traverse the stairs. Wanda offered her a weak smile, one she didn't return, her eyes on Cosmo. Silence fell, heavy and oppressive. Wordlessly, she grabbed a plate, served herself, placed the plate on the table, and poured orange juice. Both fairies stared- she hadn't wished them a good morning or even thanked Wanda for preparing breakfast.

"Why is he a cat?" she inquired coldly, glaring. Perturbed by the hostility, he mewled plaintively, jumped onto the table, and then into Wanda's arms. Wanda sighed, absently stroking his fur. The sight ground Elisa's teeth and she bit her tongue instead of the egg.

((Why _are _you a cat?)) Wanda asked, using telepathy so her goddaughter wouldn't start on her case too. Cosmo gave her an innocent look that fooled no one. Truth be told, after yesterday's fiasco, he wasn't sure how to act around her. Sure, she was his goddaughter, but then there was the whole having a crush on Wanda thing. Clearly, she harbored resentment, too, about her situation. The whole thing made him uneasy.

Rather than lie to her, since nothing he conjectured could be expressed via telepathy, he showed her his feelings on the subject. Raw emotion flitted through their bond, but because both had experience, he knew better than to simply dump everything on her. Instead, he offered her a glimpse, which was sufficient. Responding at first through the same and then thoughts, she showed him she understood. Godchildren who had crushes on him he could handle. He was still on uneasy footing with Elisa.

"Was that your parents?" Wanda said, hoping to divert her attention. She looked at Wanda and blushed slightly, but the pink faded quickly. Elisa abashedly twirled her fork and hesitated, sipping her juice and waiting. Cosmo leapt out of Wanda's arms, transformed into a fairy, and offered her a weak smile. She smiled softly in return.

Nodding, she answered, "They have someone they want me to meet. Apparently, they think this girl will like me."

She shrugged, clearly not enthusiastic, but she permitted herself a small smile. Wanda and Cosmo exchanged a dubious glance- Elisa's only friend was Sophie. To their knowledge, she and the rest of humanity were on the outs. Not to mention they doubted her parents had good judgment when it came other children if they could barely handle their own 'gift from above'. Still, Elisa's cryptic smile could be indicative.

Naturally the impatient one, Cosmo prodded her. "Well, who is it? What's she like? How old is she?"

To his surprise, Elisa laughed. She cast a significant glance at Wanda before replying. Finishing her orange juice with a flourish, she cleaned the rest of her plate and dumped the contents in the sink. Wanda scowled, eying the unwashed dishes piling up. Without parents encouraging her to do her chores, Elisa tended to slack off. No insane babysitter demanded she triple clean, either. Icky Vicky didn't know where she lived, much less visit.

"Um…she's my age, they said she's pretty (but they also said, "Why would you care?"), and...she's gay."

Cosmo blurted, "What is this, a blind date?"

((They don't know she's gay, hun,)) Wanda sent, rolling her eyes. ((At least, I don't think so. They probably have no idea.))

((They have no idea they're setting their daughter up?)) Cosmo replied, incredulous. ((None?))

((It should prove interesting, in the very least. Perhaps she'll find someone else to fixate on…and have a healthier relationship.))

((I hope so because you're _mine_.))

Smirking, she nuzzled him affectionately, a gesture that went completely unnoticed by Elisa. The teenager twirled giddily, dashing to the phone to call Sophie.

* * *

Sighing heavily, another teenager gently restored the receiver to its cradle and leaned back on her bed. Fingers smudged with graphite, she idly reached for her latest sketchbook and flipped through. Swallowing hard, she examined the minute flaws, the ones she knew her crush wouldn't permit. Then again, if she were cognizant of her activities, she'd probably freak out. Trixie Tang and homosexuality didn't compute.

So her mother thought she'd find a more suitable friend. Ha. She'd noticed Elisa from time to time and it wouldn't have surprised if she hooked up with Sophie, the two were so inseparable. However, that was probably partly selfish desire. If she associated with another lesbian, she wouldn't feel so alone. Only her parents knew and while her mother unhelpfully steered her towards other girls she hoped would want her, her father preferred not to discuss it. Both noticed her crush on Trixie, but neither said anything. That was best, anyway, since word traveled fast.

What did she think would come of this? Veronica had no intention of falling for anyone but Trixie and if she couldn't have her, she'd be single. That was it.

"I think I'll go emo Friday," Veronica muttered. "That ought to drive her away."

* * *


	6. The Beginning of the End

Author's Note: Ah, a few more chapters and this story will draw to a close. Fear not, because I'll find another FOP story to scrap together. I think regardless of whether I'm obsessed or not, I need to write it. I need the fae.

FOP isn't mine nor is the quote below this, from Spirits in the Wires by Charles De Lint. If I hadn't read that line, there wouldn't be a sixth chapter.

"_All the magic people want to be normal and all the normal people want magic. Nobody ever wants what they've already got…" _

Chapter Six: The Beginning of the End

Elisa brushed her hair once more, stared at herself in the mirror, and slumped dejectedly. Through her window, a pleasant breeze infiltrated the room and tenderly lifted her locks, freely flowing and infused with reddish pink. A pink, ruffled, cut off shoulder blouse dipped a little, revealing a heart shaped necklace, and she donned blue jeans embroidered with flowers. While flowers weren't exactly her thing, Sophie loved them and they had been her concession to her 'date'. Elisa wished she felt more confident wearing them, but she couldn't shake the dread in the pit of her stomach. Regardless of whether it happened to her upon meeting this girl or afterwards, she sensed misery ahead.

"Wanda?" she called and, obediently, the pink fairy arrived. She recognized the dubious look in her eyes, mirrored in her own. Sophie told her that her godmother infrequently had premonitions and whatever it was plainly concerned her. Nonetheless, she kept it to herself, for which Elisa was grateful. She worried enough already.

Cosmo appeared, preening himself in the mirror and, partly due to nerves, she laughed. He offered her a smile, but she spun, staring out the window instead. While she knew she could have opened her mouth and wished Sophie along inconspicuously, she didn't want to disturb her. Not to mention she might confirm the magical eddies swirling and their origins. Tonight was not going to end well, but she preferred to remain blithely optimistic.

"You look fine, sweetie," Wanda said distractedly, glancing at her wand. Anxiety shone clearly in her eyes and Elisa wondered if she'd be better off canceling her rendezvous. Truthfully, both fairies had been rather preoccupied all week, uptight and stressed. She'd wished to reveal what troubled them, but they'd disappeared rather than answer her.

Sophie's behavior, for that matter, had been no less distressing. One morning, when Elisa had cursed her locker out again and kicked it, Sophie had flung her arms around her and wailed that she'd miss her. She refused to explain herself and avoided the subject the rest of the day. Nonetheless, she had persisted in acting oddly; reminding her she wouldn't remember everything when she lost Cosmo and Wanda. That last crack had sent her teetering on the edge of smacking her best friend, but her sorrowful tone stopped her. Powers that be higher than her were rearranging her universe and she was powerless to prevent it.

"You…you guys aren't going anywhere, are you?" Elisa blurted. To her surprise, whereas they had reassured her endlessly during their first month, neither jumped to deny her accusation. They glanced at each other as if debating whether or not they should say something, but wordlessly shook their heads. Their silence sent her into a panic. They couldn't be going anywhere. Why should they? Who was going to take them from her?

"You're not, right?" she demanded, verging on hysterics.

"Try to enjoy your date, sweetie," Wanda replied.

* * *

Sophie sighed heavily, stored her beloved books into a knapsack, a few blank notebooks, and glanced at the blank spot on her desk where her library books usually rested. The letter, half opened, sat on her dresser. Never before had her powers seemed like a curse. Over her lifetime, she'd often met creatures who would wink and smile mysteriously and then vanish before she got a second look. She knew about the Fairy Courts, the factions of fae and who served humans ere she uncovered Cosmo and Wanda, but she never believed anything would come of it. She wasn't powerful enough to be fought over like the heroine in Holly Black's tale or special like Emma Bull's main character. She was only a little extraordinary, nothing to merit her own story.

Then, two days ago, she received a curious letter that simply materialized on her desk while she travailed laboriously, chewing on her pencil and contemplating math problems. Its envelope bore an old-fashioned stamp bearing what she only assumed was a Fairy Court's seal. The fae serving as godparents she hadn't previously thought were a court, rather a faction snubbed by the general fey folk. Perhaps long ago, they belonged to the Seelie and utilized theirs.

However, reading the note tossed all ruminations on the seal out the window. Heart sinking and simultaneously soaring, she discovered Fairy World wanted her to help them because of her own brand of magic. They desired to further edify her on its practice and perhaps further her powers, but at a cost. Stating it abrasively, Jorgen informed her that she must leave behind her life on Earth and any friends she might have made. Her parents, schoolmates, and anyone she had ever contacted would forget she existed.

Unfortunately, while she desired to say no because the price was far too steep, he wasn't giving her an option. Detailed at the bottom was the exact date and time he'd erase everyone's memory and then, subsequently, pick her up. It was like moving to a new city, but so much worse.

The only creatures that might be able to help she'd run to and plead with them to help her change Jorgen's mind. The only problem was they faced a problem of their own with their leader. The same date and time on her letter corresponded with the one on theirs. On Friday night, Elisa might gain a girlfriend, but lose her best friend and fairy godparents. And there was nothing anyone could do.

* * *

_I can't tell her_, Wanda thought, watching her goddaughter for what probably would be the last time. _I can't ruin her evening. It might be her only chance at happiness._

_She's never going to remember being happy with Sophie or us…she'll only recall her misery. Without us, there **is **no joy. How could he be so cruel? Why doesn't he ever think before he takes us away? _

((She suspects something,)) she sent to Cosmo and he nodded. Despite whatever silly petty jealousy he might have felt towards her before, it had transformed into pity.

_Everything, everyone that ever cared about her will disappear. _

"Are you guys okay?" Elisa inquired, breaking into her thoughts. Abruptly, Wanda hugged her tightly and Cosmo followed suit.

_We're sorry, sweetie._

* * *

"It's just one night," Trixie protested, pouting cutely. Veronica melted inside, longing to kiss those perfect pink lips and ignore any social taboos implicit. Her perfectly manicured and painted red nails swept her hand on the table and where she'd briefly touched tingled.

For the last twenty minutes, Trixie Tang had unsuccessfully tried to talk her out of meeting Elisa. Using a combination of pleas, reminders of sales, and offering to pose for one of her drawings (Veronica had striven very hard to keep her mouth shut that time), she'd begged her not to see her. Unfortunately, while Veronica understood why Trixie hated Elisa, she also had an obligation to her mother. Trixie didn't grasp that because she seldom saw her mother, but Veronica wanted to please the only parent who approved of her 'lifestyle'. If it meant subjecting herself to an experience her best friend would avoid tooth and nail, she'd do it.

"C'mon, Ver, go out with _me_," Trixie whined and Veronica's knees weakened. Sometimes, she swore she recognized her crush and exploited it to the fullest extent. She occasionally worded sentences ambiguously, causing her heart to race and palms to sweat. Trixie could be flirtatious with either sex if the mood and situation demanded it.

_Only if you'll be my girlfriend_, Veronica thought but thankfully, didn't say. She performed a few last minute administrations to her hair, face, and makeup and faced her best friend in the mirror. Trixie gravitated towards mirrors like a moth to the flame. She was constantly, obsessively checking her appearance for blemishes, but, unlike the boys she annoyed by asking whether she was pretty, Veronica would have endlessly told her, 'yes, you're gorgeous'. She didn't dare.

"Forget Elisa. What's she ever done for you? You know you want me," Trixie purred and what was left of her knee strength gave out. Thudding onto the bed backwards, she stared up at the ceiling where, hidden by a sheet, were her more risqué drawings of Trixie.

"Don't _do _that!" Veronica scolded and her only answer was Trixie's sparkling laughter like bubbling champagne.

"God, you're such a bitch."

"I know," Trixie smirked. "And you love me for it."

Veronica scowled, unable to deny it. Selecting a pocketbook, she reached for her cell phone when Trixie grabbed it and, gently brushing her hand against hers again, smiled. Veronica's heart raced and she cursed her hormones. She also cursed whatever made Trixie think she could toy with her like this, because she was right. Veronica was just as susceptible to her charms as any boy, only worse because she hung out with her more.

"Call me, Ver."

Smiling softly, she pecked Veronica on the cheek and left, rendering Veronica utterly baffled.

* * *

Jorgen Von Strangle waved his wand over Dimmsdale's representation. Beside him, miffed, floated the Tooth Fairy. She scowled, drifting to the back of their room. Last year, they'd married, but their politics had yet to make a union. She loved him dearly, but she disapproved of the way he micromanaged godparents and now, this human/faery girl. Perhaps if she convinced him otherwise, he'd at least leave Sophie alone.

"You don't have to do this, you know."

"She is far too dangerous on Earth, where a fairy obsessed person might capture her-" he snapped and she scoffed.

"And who created that person? Who made millions of miserable children more miserable than they would be with godparents? Who overlooks children simply because he thinks they're too difficult? Who insists on ruining lives because of Da Rules or to suit his own ego?" she retorted, hands on her hips.

"There are exceptions to every rule, Jorgen. Don't take away this kid's godparents _and _best friend."

"I will do as I see fit!" he roared, shaking the high ceiling. Shaking her head, she cast one surreptitious look at Elisa's world as it stood and disappeared. She wanted no part of this.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, couldn't resist putting this. Anyone want to hazard a guess as to Trixie's true feelings regarding Veronica? 


	7. Time

Author's Note: Regardless of the initial flaming this received, I liked the way it turned out. It doesn't have an ending so much as the hint of continuity and for this one, I didn't want it to be final.

Because Sophie, Lorenzo, and now Elisa will all return in one form or another. For the last time in this fic, Fairly Oddparents belongs to Butch Hartman.

Chapter Seven: Time

"You can still change your mind, you know. There's still time," The Tooth Fairy called over her shoulder; out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a rare occurrence- an inner conflict. He'd unjustly punished others before and ended up ruining their lives more than helping Fairy World. Jorgen wasn't a terrible creature, but he tended to value his opinions above others' welfare.

He said nothing, not indicating he'd heard her. Nonetheless, he took everyone she spoke into account. His fingers lingered over the spell requiring Elisa to forget her best friend and any subsequent history the two shared. His mouth formed the French, but when it came to intoning it, he halted. She cocked her head curiously, but dared not interrupt. Instead, she drifted to the veranda and watched fairies float idly by. They smiled upon spotting her (a few smacked into the adjacent Romanesque columns). While normally she basked in their adoration, now that she'd decided to directly contradict Jorgen if he didn't retract at least one of his spells, her stomach clenched and she couldn't muster the tiniest of smiles. Regardless of whether she'd married him, his wrath was terrible and she'd surely invoke it. She hoped he arrived at the right decision before she had to take action. Otherwise the Earth might not be the only realm in jeopardy.

* * *

Overhead in Dimmsdale, the sky bled black and blue, like appearing after an altercation. No moon shone overhead, or any of the customary stars. Elisa peered at it curiously, unable to shake the terrific chill that had mysteriously seized her bones. Unidentifiable magic crackled beyond her grasp and Veronica sensed it too. The two girls had halted in the middle of the main street, where other humans and animals in tune to the supernatural peered about themselves. The more scientific minded scoffed at their compatriots, but regardless of whether they accepted it or not, powerful forces were at work.

"Come on, let's end this pity date," Veronica growled, temper getting the better of her. She tugged her along unwillingly and dug her heels into the dirt. Veronica pivoted, eyes narrowed to slits. She opened her mouth to admonish her when Elisa abruptly spurted past wordlessly and headed towards Sophie's house. Muttering darkly, Veronica followed, winching at the pain from speeding in five inch heels.

* * *

Sophie stored the last of her belongings into a rucksack and prepared herself, lump forming in her throat, to bid her parents adieu for the last time. After Jorgen's jurisdiction, they wouldn't remember conceiving a daughter in the first place. Tears burned the insides of her eyes, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of crying. Not when she'd be wasting her last few moments with them. Nonetheless, she permitted herself a five minute sob fest, capitulating to her grief.

A tear soaked her favorite book and she gasped, fanning it quickly. Alas, the tome was ruined, forever marred. She hastily shoved it with the rest and perceived rather than viewed another presence entering her house. Hands quaking, she steeled herself and strode out the door. Whoever it was, she was ready, come what may. But the creature at the bottom of the stairs surprised her.

* * *

"Une amie autrefois, mais jamis encore

(A friend once, but never again

"Oubliez votre histoire et quoi vous savez

(Forget your history and what you know)

"Oubliez votre amitiè et votre amour amical

(Forget your friendship and your friendly love)

"Les fèe appartent moi.

(The fairies belong to me)

"Dispairt, humain.

(Vanish, human)."

Jorgen awaited the customary fairy dust swirling about him after its completion, but none occurred. Growling, he spun to snap at the nearest creature, who ought to be his wife. He found an empty mansion. Furious, he seized his wand (he'd done magic without it for centuries and mainly kept it to demonstrate his power). Meddling creature! He'd show her what it meant to rebel against him.

She would bear the brunt of his fury; he loved her, but no one made him look the fool. Concentrating (since transporting without a wand required dark magic he rarely used unless absolutely necessary), he transported himself to Dimmsdale. Clearly, he'd have to take matters into his own humungous hands.

* * *

Cosmo knew they had to prepare themselves to leave. He knew he ought to wave his wand and store everything until the next godchild came along. Of course, he also knew procrastinating solved nothing. Regardless, he watched Wanda stack their belongings into a magically enlarged suitcase and glanced away quickly. Lightly she brushed his mind with telepathy, but he blocked access to his feelings beyond the superficial melancholy.

He hated leaving his godchildren, whether it was Fairy World mandated or the rare instance where the child reached eighteen. He hated being the common goldfish, ordinary cat, or loveable but indistinguishable mongrel. Years spent experiencing the joys and sorrows of childhood and adolescence only remembered by them, never by their godchildren. So much wasted time. Sometimes it felt like they struggled against the hourglass in vain.

"What's the point of godparenting," he'd often ask on an occasion like this, "if they forget everything?"

Wanda usually had an answer, stating they lingered subconsciously or the morals imparted were more important than they themselves. Today she had nothing to say. That within itself was almost as bad as their sentence. The creature he ran to for the mysteries of the universe came up with a blank slate, like Elisa's memories would be soon enough.

* * *

Roping a necklace over her head in a flash, the Tooth Fairy grabbed Sophie by the hand and led her out the open front door. In the living room, her parents looked up, but a simple enchantment solved that problem. They soon found their newspaper and book too intriguing to notice their daughter was being fairy-napped. Oblivious, five minutes later, they'd look up and wonder what on earth fascinated them about knitting materials and digging graves. For now, the spell lasted long enough to establish its desired result.

Sophie blinked, too stunned to defend herself. Once the two reached the street, where a figure like the Tooth Fairy ought to commandeer attention, the children played, ignorant. Cars zoomed by without pausing momentarily and she shivered. A theory she'd read in one of Charles de Lint's books, about the world existing on consensual reality. No one expected to see a fairy standing in the middle of a human street, thus, no one did except her. Either that or she'd done an excellent job camouflaging herself. Currently, Sophie wasn't at liberty to investigate this anomaly at length.

"What-what's going on?" she managed to stammer, terrified that not only couldn't they see her companion, but she too was going to fade away. The fairy girl who got swept up into the wrong court's activities and was never heard from again.

"You'll find out in due time," the Tooth Fairy stated austerely and she longed to protest "there _is _no time- Jorgen will have me soon". But when she opened her mouth to object, it shut upon the explosion of magic that blossomed out of her wand.

* * *

"Sophie!" Elisa screamed, flinging herself forward into the 'poof' carrying her best friend to Fairy World. Veronica, unaccustomed to magical occurrences, grabbed Elisa firmly about the middle because, from her perspective, Elisa was three inches away from falling into the nearest open sewer. She fought her madly, but other than causing them both to slam into the pavement, nothing happened.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Veronica snapped, fortunately landing atop Elisa and other than the rude shock, receiving no scrapes. Elisa wasn't so lucky- her cheeks bled freely, but she paid them no mind.

"They just took her from me…stole her away like they owned her soul…" Elisa whispered, flabbergasted. Badly shaken, she pushed her tender palms off the asphalt and started towards her house. Veronica, abandoning her shoes and running barefoot, barely caught her. She glared heatedly, but Elisa ignored her.

A blinding flash from Fairy World's "memory modification" crew assaulted them and Elisa collapsed, slipping into unconsciousness just as a feathery light kiss brushed her cheek. Pink, gold, wings…

* * *

"You deceived me," Jorgen roared, popping beside his wife. Sophie, head spinning, sat astride a marble chair and rubbed her throbbing temples. A fairy popped into the room, took one look at Jorgen, and promptly vanished. She envied him.

"Do you want another Crocker?" the Tooth Fairy countered, folding her arms across her chest. Bewildered and befuddled, a stray thought drifted across Sophie's mind as they were wont when she had absolutely no control over a situation. _I bet Elisa would think she's hot. Heh, heh._

"You will not interfere!" he thundered and dust cascaded off the ceiling. Cringing, she shook it out of her long, mousy brown hair and noted any nearby fairies promptly disappearing on the spot. Once again, a talent she wished she had. Why had he taken her here, anyway? She was the magic equivalent of a paper clip in the face of an army hoard. Sure, she had powers, but nothing substantial. Nothing to incite a quibble or require removal.

"I already have," she retorted, pointing to Sophie's necklace. "You may be the ruler of Fairy World, but I'm ordering you to stand down. _Now_."

* * *

"Something big is going down at Jorgen's place," Cosmo said aloud and, through telepathy, added, ((You kissed her. Why?))

"Hopefully, Big Daddy isn't involved," Wanda replied, shuddering at the thought. She seldom saw her father and she preferred to keep it that way. The last time they'd met, he'd tried to kill Cosmo and, when that failed, tried to persuade her to divorce him. If only he paid as much attention to her life as he did to Blonda's. Then perhaps she'd stop running to her 'big sister' (by two minutes) for advice.

((She won't remember it. It was my parting gift…)) she trailed off. _The last thing I could offer of any use._

Cosmo nodded and sent, ((Should we see what's going on?))

((Couldn't hurt, I guess.)) she said, but her thoughts and emotions weren't as confident as she'd liked. All she kept thinking of was Elisa, the lights, and her hollow memories.

* * *

"I can understand removing Cosmo and Wanda because of her attachments to her, but her best friend? Are you heartless? You teach the new fairy cadets that relationships are insignificant," she hissed, glaring.

"We are here to help humans, not destroy them!"

"She has other friends!" Jorgen countered, reddening. Swinging his wand threateningly, he set to prove himself right when Sophie, voice tinny and barely audible, interrupted. The color rushed to her face at such a bold move.

"No, she doesn't. Please…please don't do this to her. I promise I won't tell her about Cosmo and Wanda. I won't reveal you guys. Just let me stay with her," Sophie pleaded, wondering where all those words had come from. Certainly not her. Once finished, she clapped her hands over her mouth and suppressed a gasp. Jorgen had gone entirely silent and she felt his eyes burning holes into her with a mere gaze. Why had her mouth ran ahead of her mind?

"And what effect do you think you have on me, puny fey girl?" he snapped and she cowered, wrapping her arms around her knees. A faint whimper emanated accompanied by her hugging herself tighter.

"Don't do it," she whispered, no more able to stop herself than a train can prevent a head-on collision a fraction of a section before it hits.

"Don't take away Cosmo and Wanda, or, in the very least, me. She…she may just be a human child to you, but she's my best friend. She deserves a happier childhood than arguments and struggling with her sexual identity, not to mention the holes in her history. She deserves fairy godparents…" she murmured.

"Or me."

Jorgen raised an eyebrow, but he couldn't reply quickly enough. Poofing in Da Rules, the Tooth Fairy jauntily pointed to an obscure rule dictating he couldn't completely rewrite someone's past. He waved his wand to erase it, but a hand held him back. Eyes blazing, hair aflame, floated Wanda. Cosmo, a safe distance away, waved cheerily at the Tooth Fairy and then hid next to Sophie.

"Stop bullying children. It isn't bad enough you rule Fairy World with an iron fist- now you have to ruin innocent people's lives too?" she snapped.

"Let one instance, just one, slip through the cracks of Da Rules and your remaining morality."

The Tooth Fairy's glare could melt steel. Glancing into the clouds, Jorgen replied, "Return to Earth."

In a flash of fairy dust (Sophie would never get used to this), Cosmo, Wanda, and Sophie landed on Elisa's lawn.

* * *

"That's the _last _time I go out with you or anyone _like _you," Veronica muttered, tromping off. Flipping her off, she hailed a taxi and was gone before Elisa turned. However, since her eyes were focused on another thing entirely, she hardly missed her.

"Hello, sport," Wanda murmured uncertainly, but Elisa didn't see her. Instead, she hugged Sophie, filthy from landing in a mud puddle, and squealed happily. She had no idea why, but she had the faintest inkling she was about to lose her forever. Sophie grinned back, hugging her and further sullying her blouse.

A card floated on the wind and Wanda caught it deftly. It read: "You have a new assignment: Sophie. Keep an eye on Elisa. Sincerely yours, the Tooth Fairy."

* * *

"Fine, you win," Jorgen grumbled. "It will never happen again."

Smirking, she pecked him on the cheek and disappeared to collect another tooth. Checks and balances worked in Fairy World better than on Earth, or so it seemed.

* * *

Unaware Sophie's new pets were Cosmo and Wanda incognito, she continued life relatively the same as she had before she met her godparents. Elisa and Sophie grew older and Sophie learned magic on the side thanks to Wanda. Occasionally, Wanda would pop in to check on Elisa and, though she could do no more than appear in her dreams, she liked to think she helped.

Veronica avoided telling Trixie her feelings precisely because she feared her playing with her heart. She needn't have worried- Trixie had no intention of doing so.

And what about Elisa? Every once in a while, she saw magical sparks outside her window, but thought nothing of it. She never remembered quite what she'd lost, but the words "I wish" held a mystical power. It never helped to utter them, though, except for the phrase "I wish I had a girlfriend".

Maybe wishful thinking was all you needed.

* * *


End file.
